


Le Serpent

by Ambrena



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Childhood, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: Une anecdote de l'enfance de Thor et Loki.Spoilers surThor: Ragnarök.





	Le Serpent

À huit ans, Thor avait deux passions : les Walkyries et les serpents.

C'étaient deux choses qui n'allaient pas forcément très bien ensemble. Sauf que Thor voulait plus que tout devenir une Walkyrie quand il serait plus grand, et puis il aimait beaucoup les serpents, et leurs jolies couleurs qui brillaient au soleil, et la manière dont leur petite langue fourchue lapait l'air autour d'eux.

Loki, lui, savait pertinemment que les Walkyries, c'était pas pour les petits garçons. Et que les serpents, c'était dangereux et qu'il fallait pas jouer avec.

Il décida de donner une bonne leçon à son benêt de grand frère.

*

Un jour, tandis qu'il gambadait en chantonnant dans les verdoyantes vallées d’Asgard, ses deux nattes tressautant sur ses épaules au rythme de sa balade, Thor trouva un serpent par terre. Un très beau serpent, avec des anneaux verts, noirs et dorés.

« Chouette alors ! », s'écria le gamin, d'un ton émerveillé. Il se pencha pour le ramasser, afin de le caresser. (Ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée de toute façon. Les serpents qui ont des couleurs vives, c'est pas pour faire joli, c'est pour avertir du danger. Ne faites pas ça à la maison, les enfants.)

La tête triangulaire devint ovale, le corps filiforme s’épaissit et se divisa en quatre membres, et la figure revancharde de son frangin apparut, balafrée d'un rictus fourbe. Thor se retrouva prisonnier de trente-six kilos de rage et de perfidie, dos plaqué au sol par cette trahison.

« Perdu ! », hurla le jeune Loki avec une malsaine joie moqueuse, et il le poignarda en plein cœur. 

« Et au fait, fit-il d'une voix basse et dangereuse tandis que sa victime se tordait de douleur au sol, les Walkyries, c'est que pour les filles. »

*

Freya accourut peu après. Elle avait appris à ne jamais se tenir très loin de ses petits monstres, lorsqu'ils « s’amusaient » (comprendre : se martyrisaient) ensemble. La maman pansa les plaies de son aîné, et gronda son cadet.

Elle avait envie de le féliciter pour le réalisme de sa transformation, cela dit, mais c’eût été l'encourager. 

Freya dut également, la mort dans l'âme, expliquer à sa chère tête blonde que Loki avait raison.


End file.
